Various weight lifting and exercise machines have been known for many years. These machines are designed to exercise muscles throughout the body, including leg muscles. However, to date, none of these apparatus are designed to exercise the tibialis anterior muscle, which is utilized to raise the forward part of the foot.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise machine.
Another object is to provide an exercise machine which will work the tibialis anterior muscle.
A further object is to provide an exercise machine which is simple to operate, economical to manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.